Sou Yaguruma
Kamen Rider TheBee (仮面ライダーザビー, Kamen Raidā ZaBī) is one of the characters in Kamen Rider Kabuto. It is based on a bee/wasp motif. Similar to the Hopper Riders, it relies on close-range combat because of the lack of any weapons. Sou Yaguruma Sou Yaguruma (矢車 想, Yaguruma Sō), a 27-year old agent of ZECT, was the first TheBee user. Yaguruma, while TheBee, had his own personal army of ZECT Troopers called Shadow, which had yellow stripes on their uniform, indicating that they are an elite unit of ZECT Troopers. He is a perfectionist, believing in a philosophy known as "Kanzen Chōwa" (完全調和, aka "Perfect Harmony"). When he's calm, he's a caring person who possesses a strict code of teamwork and demands perfection. He cares deeply for his team members, and in battle he is a brilliant tactician. However, he's also impulsive, brash and quick to anger. It is interesting to note that during battle he primarily uses kicks, foreshadowing his later role as Kamen Rider Kick Hopper. Fictional character biography When Tendou managed to infiltrate his flawless security team and upstage him by revealing how a Worm had done the same, he was so angry that he immediately challenged Kabuto to a fight. While he managed to defeat Tendou and destroy his belt, he was shocked to learn that he had been unsuccessful in his mission to eliminate Kabuto forever when Tendou transformed with a repaired belt. His resulting hatred caused him to disregard the safety of his team in favor of getting revenge against Tendou, which led to the TheBee Zecter rejecting him. After this he was reassigned to another part of the city, but returned when members of his former team were being eliminated from within by a traitor. Despite his renewed vow to protect his team, the TheBee Zecter had chosen Kageyama, making him the new leader of Shadow. Afterwards, he asked Kageyama to let him rejoin Shadow, but Kageyama turned him down. He returns in episode 33 as Kamen Rider Kick Hopper. In the movie adaptation Kamen Rider Kabuto God Speed Love set in an alternate timeline, however, he appeared as a high-ranking ZECT official in league with Kamen Rider Ketaros and is still the wielder of the TheBee Zecter. He commanded the counterattack against Neo-ZECT and was able to annihilate a majority of the Neotroopers with his ZECT Trooper team (Shadow did not appear for some unknown reasons), calling it a "perfect mission". Despite this, he was killed on combat with Kamen Rider Hercus. His last words lamented having received a "perfect death." Information Masked Form Edit *'Height': 192cmhttp://images.wikia.com/kamenrider/images/d/d3/Beemasked.jpgAdded by Maniak-rider *'Weight': 127kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 8t *'Kicking Power': 9t *'Maximum Jump Height': 21m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/8.6s TheBee's strong, heavily armored, but less offensive form resembling a beehive. This the default form until the rider rotates TheBee Zecter around the wrist to initiate the Cast Off! command. Rider FormEdit *'Rider Height': 192cmhttp://images.wikia.com/kamenrider/images/3/34/Bee.jpgAdded by Maniak-rider *'Rider Weight': 92kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 3t *'Kicking Power': 6t *'Maximum Jump Height': 39m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5.6s *'Finisher Power': 17t TheBee's sleeker, faster, and more offensive form which morely resembles the wasp motif. In this form TheBee can initiate the Clock Up command to travel at near light speeds match the speed of Worms. By pressing a button on TheBee Zecter, the Rider Sting (ライダースティング, Raidā Sutingu) tachyon-powered punch is activated, allowing the user to pierce through a Worm with the stinger on the TheBee Zecter. TheBee Zecter Edit *'Device Type': TheBee Brace ('Henshin' Brace) *'Animal': Bee or wasp *'Color': Yellow *'Cast Off System': Flipping the TheBee Zecter's wings out, then rotating the Zecter clockwise 180°. *'Cast Off Announcement': "CHANGE WASP!!!" *'Clock Up System': Slip fingers along the Trace Switches on the ZECT Buckle. *'Primary Finisher': RIDER STING - A power charge begins when the button on TheBee Zecter is pressed. When attacking, TheBee uses the prick-stinger of the Zecter Needle to punch at the Worm. Because of its extended charge-life, TheBee can deal consecutive 'stings'; usually when confronted by multiple opponents. This is a variation of the classic finisher "Rider Punch." Equipment *'Rider Brace': The device that is used to call upon the TheBee Zecter. It serves as the docking device for the TheBee Zecter and allows for the transformation. *'Zecter Needle': A prick-stinger used to perform Rider Sting attack. It has extended charge-life and can be used to destroy multiple opponents. *'Machine Zectron': Standard-issue bikes for each Rider; mass produced by ZECT. Zectron Pinch is the standard weapon equipped to the bike. It launches a molecular shock forward, ridding any obstacles ahead. Each Rider has its respective symbol located on the windshield of the bike. Kamen Rider TheBee under Sou Yagurama was the first Rider to use his Machine Zectron. Notes ^ TheBee is based on either a bee or a wasp motif. His name is TheBee, but his Zecter calls "CHANGE WASP" upon Cast Off. A bee is a subtype of wasp, but in English the name "wasp" is rarely used for bees and other subtypes that have their own names. Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto